


Into my arms - The morning after

by hildejohanne



Category: NCIS
Genre: First Time, M/M, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-05
Updated: 2008-11-05
Packaged: 2019-03-02 05:56:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13311924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hildejohanne/pseuds/hildejohanne
Summary: Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived atMTAC, an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address onthe MTAC collection profile





	Into my arms - The morning after

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

  
Author's notes: Tony's thoughts the morning after  


* * *

INTO MY ARMS – THE MORNING AFTER

Curled up in the recliner by the window, Tony watched as dawn slowly appeared over the horizon. His gaze wandered between the blushing morning and the shadowy outline of Gibbs’ sprawling figure on the bed. Last night had seen the fulfilment of so many of his dreams and fantasies. Shifting slightly, he sighed as he remembered smooth skin, moans of pleasure and tender words. 

Tony unconsciously wrapped his arms around the pillow he had in his lap, seeking comfort. He knew things sometimes looked very different in the cold light of day. This could so easily turn into a disaster…It wasn’t like that many people in his life had thought him worthy of a long term relationship. His own parents pretty much ignored him, leaving him with housekeepers and the occasional nanny. Hell, he still remembered being abandoned by his dad at a hotel room for two days.

Closing his eyes, Tony rested his head against the chair, holding even tighter around the pillow. Soft lips pressed a featherlike kiss on his temple, startling him back into the present. 

“Jesus! I swear, you’re half cat, Jethro!”  
“I meant it, you know”, Gibbs whispered, his mouth so close Tony could feel his breath brushing against his ear. Strong, calloused hands were running up and down his back, the soothing motion melting his body into Gibbs’.   
“Yeah?”  
“Don’t doubt me, Tony. Have I ever lied to you?” Blue eyes held his steady, unwavering.   
“No… Jethro….no…it’s just hard to …uhm..switch gears. I’m so used to thinking of you as someone who puts up with me and my ways, not someone who could love…uh ..like me”.   
A warm laughter filled Tony’s ears, as strong arms tightened their hold on the younger man. Gibbs pulled Tony to his feet and led him back to the bed before climbing in with him.  
“You better get used to it, DiNozzo,” Gibbs chuckled. Looking more closely at Tony, he reached out and ran his fingers through silky strands. “C’mere” he said.  
Tony felt the tension drain as he snuggled closer into the other man’s arms, his face pressed into the hollow of Gibbs’ neck, kissing the strong pulse he felt there. Letting his lips trail across silky skin, he placed a kiss right above his lover’s heart.   
“Feels so good,” he said quietly, nuzzling his face against Gibbs’ chest.   
“Get some rest, DiNozzo,” Gibbs ordered quietly, his arms holding Tony close, “I’ve got you..”


End file.
